


Hold On

by Ocean_Wave



Series: ML Angst Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #ml angst week, Angst, Day three: Family/Friends, Gen, Tom and Sabine don't know Mari's Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Wave/pseuds/Ocean_Wave
Summary: ML Angst Week, Day three: Family/Friends





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> This time, I’m doing a not-so-romantic Miraculous fic. Yay!  
> P.S. Couldn’t think of a better name. Sorry! If you have suggestions for the name, tell me in comments. :)  
> EDIT: Hey new and old readers, if you see this message, then be aware that I went back and edited a major part of the fic. It shouldn't make huge differences in the story but you can go ahead and reread it if you want. If there were _still_ mistakes, I'll be happy if you mention to me in the comments :D

Marinette was helping her parents in the bakery when a loud crash was heard from outside. She froze in her place and quickly handed the pastry to the customer and rushed to the window as fast as she could. Her parents followed her close behind and the three of them watched in horror as the akuma of the day throw a cookie to a screaming girl. As soon as the cookie touched a solid surface, it burst with a very loud bang.

The akuma had a sweet pink suit that had frosting on it. Her hair was exactly like the creams on cupcakes. It even had frosting on it! She also had a bag that was attached to her hip that provided all the pastries. The akuma laughed and shouted, “Now have some of these _wonderful_ cookies. I promise it will _explode_ so many great flavors in your mouth!”

The Dupain-Cheng family were watching the scene when suddenly Marinette’s mother, Sabine, gasped in horror. The akuma’s attention quickly drifted to them and she watched them with narrowed eyes as an evil grin started showing up on her face.

“Well, well, well, look what we got in here… THE FAMILY THAT RUINED MY CAREER!” the akuma shrieked loudly.

“Y-you’re Anny, aren’t you?” asked Mrs. Dupain-Cheng with fear. “The girl that was upset because she didn’t win the title of the best bakery.”

“My bakery was the best, the wining one, until you interfered and took what was mine! I’ll show you the consequence of messing with Baguette, just you wait!” growled the akuma angrily. Marinette as she saw Baguette throw one of the cookie bombs toward them. She quickly pushed her parents out of the way as the cookie exploded the window display of the bakery.

“Everybody, out!” yelled Tom as he hold the door open for his daughter and wife. They all ran out as fast as they could while trying to avoid different pastry bombs that were shot their way. They were trying to run out of the akuma’s reach when suddenly, Marinette tripped over a rock, stumbled and fell down. She let out a short cry of surprise and looked at her parents. They both stopped and looked at their daughter in fear.

Behind Marinette, Baguette let out an evil chuckle as she grabbed another cookie bomb. She aimed it at the helpless girl on the ground and poor Marinette didn’t even had enough time to sit up as the bomb was thrown at her. However, the bomb never reached its destination as a boy clad in black cat suit jumped in front of her as he spun his baton to avoid the blow.

He looked at her with wide eyes and said, “Go! Go!”

Marinette only nodded and stood up as fast as she could and ran to where her parents were waiting for her with concern obvious on their faces. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng made sure their daughter was completely safe, they all ran to one of the narrow alleys as they panted from the run.

Marinette stole a glance at the fight out of the ally and turned to her parents with concern. “Mom, dad, I need to go,” she said in an urgent tone.

“Marinette, no! You saw what happened there,” said Sabine with worry evident in her voice.

“Your mother’s right Marinette. We’re not letting you go in the middle of the battle again,” said her father. “By the way, what’s so important that makes you want to go back there?”

Her face visibly turned pensive and panicked entered her eyes as she tried to come up with a good excuse before her parents got suspicious. “I…uh, left something really, _really_ important at the bakery. I need to get back. I’llbebackbye!” she said as she turned to run away from the alley. However, a pair of strong arms that belonged to her father grabbed her and prevented her from going anywhere.

“No Marinette, it’s dangerous. Nothing is more important than your safety so you’re not going anywhere,” said Tom.

“But-”

“No buts honey. Let Ladybug and Chat Noir handle this,” said Sabine with a reassuring smile. “I’m sure Ladybug will show up in a few minutes, set everything back to normal with Chat Noir and then we can all go back but for now, we all have to hide.”

Marinette who was freed from her father’s grasp bit down on her lip as she slipped her hand inside her purse, the one that contained her kwami, Tikki. Tikki laid her small hand on hers and silently assured her. She turned back toward the battle scene and watched as Chat ducked out of the way of what seemed to be a smelly Macaroon. She wrung her hands nervously and thought, ‘ _Hold on kitty…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Support me on _[Tumblr](https://ocean-wave-8.tumblr.com)_  
>  P.S. Tell me what you think of this. Your comments make me feel alive!


End file.
